


Jack and the Overly Flexible Self-Fertilising Time Lord

by Dame_Syrup (mary_pseud)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Autofellatio, Flexibility, Kinkmeme, M/M, Mpreg, Navel-Gazing, Time Lord Reproduction, helpful Jack Harkness, throat ovaries, yoga poses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 11:12:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14331225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mary_pseud/pseuds/Dame_Syrup
Summary: For a kinkmeme prompt: Doctor/Jack - mpreg, the Doctor has throat ovaries.





	Jack and the Overly Flexible Self-Fertilising Time Lord

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Джек и сверхгибкий самооплодотворяющийся повелитель времени](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16386566) by [Kollega](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega)



Jack Harkness didn't believe. Not after the Doctor explained it three times over; not after he palpated the hard lumps under the Doctor's jaw; not even after he took the medical 'scope and peered inside to see the large blue swellings.

"You've got throat ovaries? When did this happen?"

"I've always had them, well, they're normally dormant in males of my species. It seems that with the, um," the Doctor ruffled his disordered hair into more disorder, "in the present circumstances, they're ready to ovulate." His voice was breathy and squeaky; apparently the lumps were putting pressure on his vocal cords.

"Sort of an emergency backup reproductive system." Jack tried very hard not to smirk.

"Yes, and well, ah - would you be interested in helping me get pregnant?"

Jack's eyes got very, very wide.

"I'm interested," he finally said, a bit faintly.

 

* * *

It turned out that pregnancy would not actually involve Jack donating any body fluids. But this time, he didn't quite mind. He loved to watch.

Jack had arranged the bed: the pillows formed a waist-high wall against the headboard, and the Doctor was curled against it, shoulders on the bed, torso raised skyward and legs thrown back so that his toes touched the mattress well past his shoulders. Jack had suggested the position, and the Doctor's head was pillowed on Jack's muscular thigh. The Doctor curled himself, tighter and tighter, stomach muscles trembling, face flushed with urgency, but it was Jack's hand on the base of his spine that gave him the extra inch of stretch that let him slide his own erection into his mouth.

Jack watched, and made little encouraging noises, and wished mightily that he had three hands so that he could jack off right now. The sight of the Doctor sucking his own cock which seemed to squirm in-between his lips, his mouth wet around it, face tight with concentration, his bare body knotted with urgency, was wonderfully erotic. But instead he braced the Doctor's head, and helped him suck and lick and then hold his stretched erection deep in his mouth for a heartbeat, for five, until the Doctor shivered and gurgled and looked at Jack with an accomplished expression.

He tapped Jack on the shoulder, and he let the Doctor uncurl - slowly, sliding him along the bed so that his weight didn't all come down on his neck. The saliva that stained the Doctor's chin was blue-tinted; he hoped that was normal. His erection looked the same; perhaps a bit lumpier.

"Are you all right?" Jack asked, and the Doctor's smile was answer enough. Apparently his throat was still too swollen to talk easily, so pen and paper were produced.

ONE MORE THING, the Doctor wrote.

"Oh, please, not one more thing," Jack mock-sighed, feeling his own erection twitch at the thought.

MUST IMPLANT EGG(S).

Jack raised both eyebrows, and then his nose, with an expression of high indignation. The Doctor read his expression and shook his head, no.

He wrote, MUST INCUBATE IN GALLIFREYAN BODY.

All right…

HUMANS DESCENDED FROM MONKEYS.

"What, now you're insulting me?" Jack joked.

GALLIFREYANS DESCENDED FROM EQUIVALENT OF MARSUPIALS.

"Marsupials. Okay, that means you've got-" and Jack's voice locked in his throat, even as his eyes locked on the hairy dimple in the middle of the Doctor's stomach that he had always taken for a navel.

It was contracting; clenching in and out in a totally un-navel fashion; and Jack swore he saw a flash of hot pink before it stilled.

"So now you want me…to help you…fuck yourself?"

PLEASE?

Jack leaned forward and kissed the Doctor's mouth, ignoring the tart alien taste of his saliva. "I thought you'd never ask."

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was a bit infamous at the time of the original posting, because the LiveJournal mod accidentally sent out the link to a relative (!) and had to do an emergency repost.


End file.
